Most precious
by Fire of the lioness
Summary: AU. The night my Lord went to kill the Potters, he left on his own. My Lord came back a different man. Very Dark. Warnings inside.


Warnings: AU! Slavery, rape, very underage sex, torture, character death. This is VERY VERY DARK! DO NOT READ IT IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE IT!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night my Lord went to kill the Potters, he left on his own. Unwilling to bring us with him, he left us wondering what would happen. A sense of importance had been in the air for the last couple of days and we were nervous.

My Lord came back a different man.

It wasn´t clear to us what had happened and our Lord did not inform us. The next day I read in the Daily Prophet that the Potters had been attacked. All but one died . Michael Potter had lived, despite being hit with the killing curse. He was taken out of the house before the fire consumed him like it had done to his brother and his parents. The bodies completely reduced to ashes, were unrecognisable and the world mourned, while at the same time rejoicing for their new savior.

My Lord was thoughtful those following weeks. The killing curse had been rebounded by the baby and had almost hit him. We, the Death Eaters, thought that was what kept his mind occupied. No one was stupid enough to ask for conformation though.

After a while things went on as normal and we restarted our reign of terror. Unlike before the Potters, my Lord was now often absent on these trips. He preferred to retreat in his rooms to do…something. None of us knew what he hid in his rooms. Nobody dared to ask.

Then one night he called us, the Inner Circle.

Kneeling in our customary places we waited for our Lord to enter. He stalked in as usual although his pace was a little slower than normal. It didn´t take me long to figure out why. In his hand he held a leash. On the other side of the leash was a collar attached, a collar that adorned the neck of a small boy.

The boy was young, no more thansix years old. He walked as quickly as he could to keep up with the man holding his leash and did not attempt to struggle. His black hair was shoulderlength and made a stark contrast with his pale, unmarked skin. He kept his head down and didn´t even seem to notice he wasn´t alone with his captor anymore. Or that he was completely naked.

"My most trusted followers. Today I would like to present to you my Pet." My Lord´s voice was lustful.

I felt sick when the words sank in. I had no problem with the concept of keeping human pets. It had always been a strong desire of mine to get one for myself. A pet who would always be willing, loyal and completely submissive to me in every way.

My dick stirred at the thought and I had to focus to clear my head again. Losing my concentration was never good in a meeting with my Lord.

My eyes fell back on the boy, now kneeling beside his Master´s throne and I felt my stomach flip. No I had no problem with pets, but this was only a child. Training a pet usuallystarted at eleven at earliest. Suddenly I understood what my Lord had been doing in his rooms all the times he went away. He was already _training_ the child.

I glanced at my fellow Death Eaters. Avery looked ready to drool and Lestrange wasn´t far behind. Their eyes fixed hungrily on the little boy left no doubt that they approved of the idea. Severus looked impassive as always but I could read his eyes. He felt much like I did. Bellatrix was looking doubtful and my Lord must have noticed.

"Is there a problem Bella?"

Bella swallowed and quickly hid her expression behind a blank mask. "No my Lord, of course not."

My Lord smirked and let a hand fall on the head of the boy beside him. His fingers carded through the long ebony locks and the boy arched into His hand. "Perhaps you doubt the talents of my Pet?"

He didn´t wait for an answer but instead tugged the hair of the boy harshly. "Show her how you please me, my Pet."

The boy slid in front on my Lord and took out His erection. With small licks the boy coaxed Him to hardness, before taking Him in his mouth. It didn´t fit all the way but the boy tried. He slurped and swallowed and licked. He had obviously been trained well. My Lord let him continue for a while until he had enough. He took hold of the boy´s hair and held him still while He fucked the boy´s throat.

I saw the boy´s eyes widen in panic when his oxygensupply was cut off and finally he started struggling. It didn´t help. My Lord kept him still until He came. The boy´s magic caught us all by surprise, I think. I believe all Death Eaters thought the boy was a muggle for him to be treated like this by our Lord.

In a desperate attempt for air the boy´s magic lashed out, destroying every glass in the room.

My Lord wasn´t pleased with him and held him under the Cruciatus Curse until he blacked out. We were dismissed and my last look at the boy showed him being levitated to my Lord´s room.

After that night the boy became a familiar sight for us. He always knelt by my Lord´s side and serviced Him whenever He wished. After a while it wasn´t even strange anymore to see a seven year old boy being shoved up and down on my Lord´s hard prick during a meeting. I ignored the blood trickling down the boy´s legs.

Along the way my Lord became more busy with the war and that left him with less time to spend with the boy. Instead of leaving him alone He gave us access to the boy. It started with a few fondles but quickly progressed to something more. The boy was passed around like a toy, sometimes used in the mouth and ass at the same time, other times ordered to entertain us by playing with himself until we cursed him unconscious. He was always healed perfectly of course, my Lord did not want lasting damage.

During that time I noticed something unusual. No matter how rough we were with him or how often we took our frustrations out on him, he remained nice to us. He always had one of his shy smiles ready or a bright laugh. His emerald eyes sparkled when we talked about our Lord or our missions. I´m not ashamed to admit it unnerved me. Victims weren´t supposed to _like_ their imprisonment. When the boy looked at me with those big trusting and damnit those _loving_ eyes even after I had just raped him, I felt awful. Bit by bit he broke my resistance, until I no longer wished to harm him. Instead I prepared him well before taking him and took my frustations out on the muggles in my dungeons. The smiles he granted me were all the more beautiful.

To my surprise my Lord wasn´t immune either. He took better care of his Pet and was often seen, gently petting the boy at his feet. Sometimes He would look down and see the boy nearly purring with pleasure. I could swear I almost saw Him smile once.

Over the years I saw the other Inner Circle Death Eaters fall for the boy as well. Even surly Severus made an effort. He thought nobody noticed, but I saw him flavouring the potions for the boy. The only one who disapproved of our softening towards the boy was Bellatrix. In contrast she became harsher and harsher in her handling. One night she ordered him to beg for the Cruciatus Curse and he did. Every time she lifted the curse, the boy started begging and begging until he fell unconscious because of overexposure. He woke up a few minutes later, his body still spasming in pain. Looking up with loving eyes he turned to Bellatrix and asked if he had done alright. After a second he added he could continue to beg if it would please her, because he really wanted her happy.

Not even Bellatrix could resist softening to the twelve-year-old after that.

When we didn´t need him for sexual pleasure he waited us on hand and foot. We never had to ask for the House-Elves when he was there. And he took such pleasure in it. Pleasure in pleasing us. And slowly he grew to be important to us.

He never said anything when we took out our wands and started torturing the muggles and wizards in our ´care´. He just stood at the side and gave us one of those loving smiles.

We soon stopped torturing in front of him.

When he turned seventeen he met the members of the Junior Inner Circle. My son was of course their unofficial leader. My son took the boy first, without preparation. The boiling rage I felt when I saw the blood trickling down the boy´s legs, surprised me but I didn´t let it hold me back. I punished my Draco in front of the entire Senior Inner Circle. By the looks on the others´ faces they agreed with me. After that the Juniors were very careful with the boy.

On the night of our victory he knelt beside my Lord as usual. The now twenty-year-old looked interested when a struggling figure was dragged before the throne. I recognised him immediately. Michael Potter, with his dark hair and his…emerald…eyes. My eyes widened. For the first time I saw the uncanny resemblancebetween my Lord´s Pet and the Boy-Who-Lived.

The boy looked up with his sparkling eyes and met those of Potter. A message seemed to be sent, because Potter looked shocked, joyful and finally absolutely miserable when his eyes focused on their surroundings again. He gave the boy a small sad smile when the green light sped towards him. Potter fell dead. I looked up to see what the boy would think, but his expression hadn´t changed. His eyes still sparkled and his smile was bright.

That night we celebrated. The boy serviced all of the Inner Circle and the Junior Inner Circle after he left my Lord´s bed that night. When he was no longer needed he left the room and jumped off the balcony on the fifth floor.

Severus and I found him the next day. The boy´s face was like I remembered, with a smile and sparkling eyes. Only this time I saw beyond the mask. I saw a broken smile that spoke of years of torture and eyes that sparkled with unshed tears of misery.

I carried him to my Lord´s throne myself. The Inner Circle watched silently as our Lord broke down. I felt close to doing so myself and by glancing at my fellow Death Eaters I could tell they were too. The boy had become special with his smiles, his laughing and his love. My heart ached at the loss, even though I now knew it to be an act all along.

Looking around at the broken faces of the most evil witches and wizards in history, huddled over the body of the young man we had destroyed together, I realised the irony.

We had won the war but lost what was most precious. Our Harry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay that was really different from what I usually write. It just popped into my head and I thought it would make a good one-shot. I´m really unsure about this so please review.


End file.
